Blog użytkownika:Sóweczka/I to już czwarta część fanfick'u i zarazem najprawdopodobniej najmniej śmieszna, ale równie warta przeczytania
Cześć! Wpadłam na genialny pomysł wprowadzenia Puszka-ksieżniczki, więc... tym razem już będzie. Czytając wcześniejsze części mówiliście, że jest śmiesznie, czyli mam talent do pisania komedii. ^.^ Zadowolę was moim humorem również i w tej części. ;) No to jazda: -Hans... -zaczęła Elsa. -Tak? -spytał się zaspany Hans.- Coś się stało? -ZŁAŹ ZE MNIE! -krzyknęła Elsa. W tym samym czasie u królowej Erendol... -Uda im się mnie pokonać -mówiła sama do siebie.- Muszę porwać tą z mocą... Tylko która to? -spojrzała w magicznął kulę.- Na pewno nie ta z platynowymi włosami, bo gdyby miała, to by tamtegojęczyduszę mocą wyciągnęła... Więc to ta druga! W mieście... -Wasza wysokość! -rzekł służący do Roszpunki.- Jako kuzynka ich wysokości, będzie wasza wysokość musiała rządzić tym czasowo Arendelle. -Dobrze -odpowiedziła. Tym czasem Olaf... -Hej ho! Puszek! Do nogi! *** -Elso... -zaczął Hans. -Tak? -spytała zaspana Elsa.- Coś się stało? -Podzielisz się kocem? Mamy tylko jeden. -No dobra! Tylko przysuń się, bo ten koc duży też nie jest -Hans przysuną się do niej.- Ale nie aż tak! Chwilę potem... -Hans... -zaczęła Elsa. -Tak? -spytał się zaspany Hans.- Coś się stało? -Zabieraj łapska z moich pleców! -krzyknęła. *** Rano wszyscy wstali. -Jak tam? -spytała Anna Elsę.- Wyspałaś się? -Nie -odpowiedziała jej siostra.- Hans całą noc mówił coś, o tym że ,,śni mu się po..." i urywał, bo go szczypałam, aby przestał. -Współczuję... A ja podczas warty mojej i Kristoff'a musiałam szczypać się w ramie, aby nie usnąć. *** -Hans, mam dla ciebie zadanie -powiedział Kristoff. -Jakie? -spytał zaciekawiony książę. -Potrzymaj to -odpowiedział dając mu całą masę pakunków.- Ja muszę iść przodem, bo znam drogę. Dasz radę? -Tak -odpowiedział zmeczony już Hans. *** -Już jest zimno... Rozpalmy ogień -zaproponowała Anna, a po chwili już wszyscy się grzali przy ognisku. W końcu Anna i Kristoff poszli po więcej drewna. Hans został sam na sam z Elsą. Przysunął się do niej, a ona nie zauważyła. Chciał objąć ją ramieniem i prawie mu się to udało, ale... -Zabierz tą rękę! -powiedziła Elsa uderzając go lekko w rękę -Już zabieram! -odpowiedział książe zabierając ramię. *** -Nadal ich nie ma -zaczął Hans. -Faktycznie, ale nied... -Cii... Słyszysz to? -Co niby mam słyszeć? -Ty masz takie ładne o... -Cześć Elso! -zawołała Anna wychodząc z lasu. -O no weź! -krzyknął Hans. -Zepsułam coś? -zdziwiła się Anna. -Chodźmy już -powiedział Kristoff wychodząc z lasu bez ani jednego patyka w ręce. Anna, Elsa, Hans, Kristoff i Sven szybko wyruszyli w dalszą drogę. *** Około południa byli już prawie pod Lodowym Wierchem. Wtedy rozbili obóz, aby zjeść obiad. Elsa znowu nic nie jadła, a Hans zjadł jej porcję. -Wybaczcie -zaczęła Anna.- Muszę iść na chwilę do Sven'a. Dam mu tylko marchewki i zaraz wracam. Po chwili usłyszeli jednak jej krzyk. -ANNA! -krzyknął przerażony Kristoff. Właśnie biegł w jej stronę, ale było za późno. Jakiś dym porwał Annę i zabrał w stronę Lodowego Pałacu Już Nie Elsy. Padł na kolana i zaczął krzyczeć.- NIEEEEEE!!! Elsa spróbowała zatrzymać dym swoją mocą, ale... ale ona nie zadziałała. Godzinę później... -NIEEEEEEE!!! -nadal krzyczał Kristoff. W końcu wstał i kręcił się w kółko mówiąc- Tylko nie to, tylko nie to! -Kristoff -zaczęła Elsa.- Bardzo mi przykro z powodu Anny -Kristoff nadal kręcił się w kółko.- Może poczekaj na mnie, Hansa i Annę tam w jaskini. Ja i Hans damy sobie radę w uwol... -nie dokończyła, ponieważ zobaczyła... Puszka-księżniczkę wiozącego na plecach Olafa.- A oni dotrzymają ci towarzystwa -Kristoff wszedł do jaskini.- Puszek! Waruj! -powiedziła do wielkiego bałwana, a on usiadł na ziemi koło jaskini.- Ty Olafie zostaniesz z nimi, dobrze? -Spoko loko w mieście Pogo! -odpowiedział bałwanek i usiadł naprzeciw Puszka grając z nim w ,,łapki". -Hans, ty idziesz ze mną. Weź miecz, trochę prowiantu i koc. Wyruszamy już teraz. *** Hans i Elsa szli tak przez parę godzin. -Zostało nam tylko pół dnia, rozumiesz? -spytała królowa, która niosła prowiant. Hans niósł miecz i koc.- Zostawmy to tutaj, ale miecz weź ze sobą. Jesteśmy tylko milę od celu. -Dobrze, rozumiem -odpowiedział Hans. Przy okazji wrzucił przez przypadek prowiant do wąwozu, a koc razem z nim.- Ups... *** Nasi podróżnicy są już pod Lodowym Pałacem Już Nie Elsy. -Chodź! -zawołała Elsa do Hansa idąc już po schodach. -Nie mogę... po drodze upadł mi miecz. -To idź po niego! -Hans cały się trzęsie, a Elsa schodzi do niego i staje na przeciwko księcia. -Uspokój się! -krzyknęła do niego. -Ale ja nie mogę! -odpowiedział nadal się trzęsąc.- Boję się! -Chłop czy baba jesteś?! -krzyknęła Elsa i przyłożyła mu z ,,liścia". -Ej! Za co to było?! -Za panikę! -Ale ja się na serio boję tej Erendol! Bo jeśli... jeśli... -niedokończył. Znowu oberwał z ,,liścia"- Auć! Za co było to tym ra... -nie dokończył, Elsa... go... pocałowała... prosto... w... usta...- To ja lepiej pójdę po miecz! -powiedział i pobiegł szukać miecza. Elsa sama była zdziwiona. Czemu to zrobiła? Odruch? Nie! To coś innego... Nagła potrzeba? Też nie... Może... O nie! Tylko nie to! Zakochała się w Hansie?! Nie... też nie... Co więc to było?! -Już jestem, Elso! -powiedział Hans biegnąc w kierunku Elsy.- I mam miecz! Choćmy sprać tej Erendol ten jej dymny tyłek! -Elsa otworzyła szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia. Skąd w nim taka... nagła zmiana? -No... dobra... -odpowiedziała.- Chodźmy. -Zaczekaj! -zatrzymał ją Hans.- A całus na drogę? -spytał i już miał pocałować Elsę, kiedy on dał mu po raz kolejny z ,,liścia". -Nie tak szybko! Tamten był tylko, aby dodać ci odwagi i tyle! Nic więcej! JA NIC DO CIEBIE NIE CZUJĘ!!! -powiedziała Elsa głośno do księcia, aby zrozumiał każde jej słowo.- Rozumiesz?! -Tak, ale prędzej czy później będziesz prosiła o całusa ode mnie! -Zwariowałeś! Razem w końcu weszli jednak do pałacu. W tym samym czasie u Olafa... -No to przegrywam z tobą 1234 do... zera w grze w łapki -mówił Olaf do Puszka.- Gramy do dwóch tysięcy? -Puszek-księżniczka pokiwał głową na tak.- Świetnie! Ale gdzie jest Kristoff? Kristoff wędrował już od dobrej godziny w kierunku domniemanego miejsca przetrzymywania Anny. Wciąż powtarzał: -Uratuję cię, Anno, uratuję! Tymczasem Elsa i Hans... -Łał! -powiedziała Elsa.- Ale tu się zmieniło od mojej ostatniej wizyty! Trochę tu... ciemno... -Nic nie widać, a ty mówisz: ,,Trochę tu ciemno." -zaczął Hans. -Mniejsza z tym. Zobacz! Tam jest jaśniej! Chodźmy tam! -powiedziała i zaczęła biec w stronę światła, a Hans za nią. Kiedy tak biegli, wpadli nagle w jakąś pułapkę. To była jakaś... klatka. Coś w stylu lochów. -Witajcie! To znowu ja! Erendol! -powiedziała postać z czarnego dymu, która przed chwilą się pojawiła.- Już mnie nie pokonacie! Mam was w pólapce, tamta dziewczyna co prawda nie ma mocy, ale ty ją masz. Jednak... straciłaś ją przez czarną magię. Spokojnie, to tym czasowe! Minie to, jak stanę się bardzo, bardzo potężna i nie będzie mnie już mógł nikt pokonać. No może jeszcze to prawdziwa miłość, jak zawsze. Poza tym: a ,,kochaś" tej Anny oszalał trochę i nie zdąży tutaj dojść! -powiedziała i się zaśmiała tym swoim strasznym śmiechem. Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Tak, wiem. Przesadziłam z Hansem i Elsą oraz paroma innymi rzeczmi. Krytykę przyjmę bardzo chętnie, nawet bardzo, bardzo ostrą krytkę. No cóż, Hans i Elsa: rozwalają czasem mnie ichg teksty, chociaż to ja je wymyśliłam. To jest przed, przed ostatnia część. Będzie później jeszcze epilog... Następnej cześci spodziewajcie się jutro. To tyle! Krytykę przyjmę! I na razie żegnam! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania